The run away princess!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A princess who is soon to be married to one the lords just ran away to find what her quest is? Will she find out what her quest is or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**The run away princess!**_

**_The meeting of old Friends! Part 1_**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Note: This is just like the game Fire Emblem but with more chapters and more main characters!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem!_**

_**Claimer: But I own my tactician, Wyvern Lord, Thief, and some more people.**_

**A princess from _Bern_ who just couldn't stand her Father who is keeping her brother away for them and who is going to make this young princess get married to the young prince Eliwood from _Pherae_, as suddenly ran away to a small distant village called _Beina._**

**The princess was named Serenity.**

**Her chestnut hair was long and curly.**

**Those eyes were the lightest blue almost silver.**

**She is wearing brown leather armor, and an indigo cloak with golden border.**

**On her belt has her magical stones, Gold, and a Long sword that was made by her dear friends when she secretly left the castle.**

**She is daring, sweet, skill and dangerous girl.**

**And now her quest has final ended but that's what she thinks for now…**

_**Serenity's Pov**_

"Thief! Come back here! Some one catch him!" The Guard screams as he chased the Thief.

The Thief was quiet the handsome one.

He had short silver hair and was wear black cloak.

I walk in front of the Thief and caught him by his back of his silk shirt.

"Hey! Let me go you Street- You're not the guard! "He was stop by me putting my hand over his mouth.

"You say one word you will beheaded." I hissed in his ear.

He slowly nods his head yes…

"Good! Here you go!" I said all happy as I pushed him to the guardians.

"Hey! NO fair!" He screams.

"Thank for catching this thief. You the first one to catch this bandit." The guard said as another guard helps him with the struggling thief.

"Here. 10,000 gold as the poster said." The other guard said as he throws a bag filled with the gold.

I caught it and said "Thanks!"

I made my way to the Inn

Suddenly I heard some one scream.

"She is Princess Serenity!" The Thief yelled as he punch the First guard.

'_**Crud! Cruse you thief!' **_

I felt some people staring at me but I just bushed it off my shoulder and continued walking.

Suddenly some one pouched on me.

"AAHH!" I screamed Struggled.

"I just saved you butt princess. You own me your life." The thief whispers in my ear.

"Who are you?" I yelled as I pushed him off.

"I am Samuel the King of thieves!" He said as he stands proudly.

I looked the spot I was standing and saw an arrow in the ground.

"Still why did you save me?" I asked.

"Because you are beautiful and you the first to catch the king of thieves so I must be by your side at all times." Samuel said smirking.

"I would not be smirking I was you."

"Why-"I jump on him before another arrow could hit him.

"Now we are even." I said smiled.

"Ya" he said grinning.

That's when I was the tactician that I heard about.

She wore a black cloak and had red hair.

"Wait!" I scream at her as I got up.

She looks at me and smiled.

"Yes?" she said shyly.

"Can you help us on our quest" Samuel said appearing right behind me.

"Of course I can… my name is April… Princess Serena… and" she said looking at Samuel.

"Samuel the king of thieves…" he said as he starts to grab my Butt.

"Keep your hands where they belong." I said slapping his hand.

"Okay!" Samuel grins as he rubs his hand.

"Serenity!" I hear someone scream my name.

I looked behind her to see Eliwood with Hector.

"My soon to be husband is here..." I growled.

"Why don't I try to steal you?" Samuel said picking you up.

"Sure… Don't blame me when they are ripping you limb to limb…" I said smirking.

He smiles and takes off running with me in his arms.

"Unhand her thief." Eliwood yells as he chased Samuel.

"When we get to a gate. You let me down and we run like hell." I said.

"Sure Milady." Samuel said as he continued to run away.

"They're gone… I think we lost them…" Samuel said as he let me down and he catches his breath.

Suddenly an arrow just missed Samuel by an inch.

"Nice shot Wil!" I hear Eliwood yells as he came off the roof and attacked Samuel from above but Samuel jump over to you.

"He like my grandmother who is blind as a bat!" Samuel teased Wil.

"Why you-" Wil said stop by Hector saying "Calm down Wil. He trying to make you even madder."

"My turn to show this beautiful womanwhat I can do!" You hear man's voice as the ground began to shake a little.

I ran out of the way as I saw a house with man with chestnut hair and brown eyes charge at Samuel.

I bump into a Nomad with Green short hair with a red bananna, wear basicly Nomad's clothes, and on his back was his bow and arrows.

He was riding a grayish horse.

He grabbed me and pull me up on the horse so I could sit in front on his.

"Who are you?" I asked the Nomad.

"Rath... the man that is chasing the thief is Sain and the one behind Hector is Wil.."

"Are you with Eliwood ?"

"Yes... And you are Serenity right..." Rath said putting his arms around my waist.

"Hands off the merchandise now... Before you came left handed...please..."I threated him as nice as I could.

He just smirks and moves his hands off my waist.

**_'Beautiful... My lucky day to run in to Eliwood and Hector... But I not going back to the castle...'_**

"What? AAAAHHHH!" He screams as he ran from the man on horse back with a lance trying to stabbing.

* * *

I am not shor if I did this right…… If there is anyone out there that plays **_Fire Emblem_** can you check to see if I did this right?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Shadow Dancing for the review, and helping me out!

_**The Run Away Princess! Part 2**_

_**A game of chase the princess around…**_

"You're not that bright…Are you?" I questioned the Nomad.

"Eliwood told me your ways to escape. You are not going to escape from me." Rath said rather pleased. I start to whistle as loud I could…Suddenly the ground started to shake! Rath's horse start to freak out dumped me and Rath on the ground and gallop away. I quickly got up and start to run from the village with Wil and Rath behind me."

'_I have to lose the archer and Nomad…Hmm A dragon will do the _

_Trick…what the heck!'_

My thoughts were stopped by a Cavalier who had orange hair and brown eyes, and his armor had the symbol of Caelin…I whistled once more and thought

'_Oh crud…Where heck did he came from? And why the heck are the knights of Lycia here! I bet they are helping Eliwood…'_

"Kent! That's the princess!" Wil yells as he caught up to me but I ran right into the forest. Trees were normal no magic used but there was a strange magic at work.

'_I hate when I am right!'_

"Thank the gods! I lost Eliwood's soldiers." I said, panting as I fall to my knees and put my cloak on a wild rabbit and it hopped away.

"That stupid Dragon…I can't wait until I get my hand on him."

'_I hope they have no Pegasus knights or Wyvern Riders'_ I begged in my mind as I started to climb the oak tree.

I was kind of daze but I still got to a branch were I could see the whole forest and the small village where I was.

'_It is so much beautiful then looking outside in a castle. I just so happy that I am not in the castle listening to my father complaining.' _I felt a tap on my shoulder which gave me goose bumps, and I turn around to see a man with green hair and a little white in the front, with blue armor on and on a big green dragon.

'_I just had to think that…Of course he is a Wyvern Rider but he looks like a Mercenary, and there is no way Eliwood could have Mercenaries looking for me. I hope he is friendly...' I thought worried but still have a smile my face._

"Miss, are you lost?" He said looking where I was sitting.

"No… I am not lost...I just want to have some fresh air, kind Wyvern rider." I said trying not to give myself away.

"Well have you seen a young princess running round here with a cloak?"

He asked me kindly.

'_WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? DO I LOOK OLD TO YOU! _

_MORON!'_ My Inner self screamed in my mind.

My right eye started to twitch, and I said "No…"

"You look just like what Eliwood said about the princess...But older…" He said thinking as hard he could.

'_WHAT! I AM GOING TO HAVE THIS-THIS APE BEHEADED! WHEN I GET _

_HOME!'_ My Inner se screamed.

"I AM PRINCESS OF BERN! SERENITY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD!" I screamed at him.

"Eliwood said that if someone called you old…You would kill him… I am

Heath…" He said smirking.

"DANG RIGHT!" I screamed bring out my long sword and swing it right at him, and almost fell off the tree.

I missed him about a Kilometer because he flew high.

'_Holy crud! Heath is the one of the most want people in Bern!'_ My Inner self cried.

"THIS THE LAST TIME WHITE! I WILL NEVER FEED YOU AGAIN!" I scream louder then I screamed at Heath.

Suddenly A white dragon rose from the village with Samuel in it's grabs, and drops Sain on the ground on top of some scared people...but some how Eliwood was able to grab onto my dragon. I waved both of my hands in the air but Heath grabbed me and put me right in front of him as he started to ride towards my dragon. "I hate this…" I mutter as I sat there, then it hit me. I was going to scream my lungs, and he going to drop me… Than I run like hell… So I did it… I was right my plan had worked… I ran as fast as I could right through the forest... Dodging branches and jumping over the roots of trees… And right when I got out of forest Eliwood was there. He quickly grabs my hands, pulls me to chest, and said "I win…" I smiled at him and giggled. 'How- never mind! I am not going to go there' I screamed in my mind. "You have too much energy don't you." He laughs as he hugged me. "How dare you tell one of the Mercenaries call me old." I said angrily. "I am sorry Serenity. I didn't mean too.."


End file.
